La Princesa de Sindria
by AyameHitoky
Summary: La vida de Sinbad no sera la misma al enterarse de que es padre de una adorable niña pero a quien mas afectara esto sera a al leal vasallo del rey, que no pudo evitar enamorarse de esta bella e intrépida joven y se vera envuelto en varios problemas con tal de proteger y permanecer al lado de su princesa, la hija del conquistador de los 7 mares, Hanami.
1. Chapter 1

**La princesa de Sindria**

Capítulo 1. La hija del conquistador

En el país de Sindria un joven de cabellera blanca se encuentra corriendo a toda prisa por el palacio hacia la oficina del rey, no muy le gusta interrumpir las negociaciones con otras naciones pero en este caso…

Jafar: ¡ Sin! Hiromi se encuentra en el rompeolas, ella esta…

Sinbad: ¿Qué Jafar? ¿Intentara atrapar al dragón de dos cabezas? Jajaja déjala, está bien_ Exclama un relajado pelimorado recostándose en su silla.

Jafar: Lo siento Sin no debi interrumpir pero me preocupa ella.

Sinbad: Descuida Jafal igual ya terminamos. Ven, vamos a ver cómo le va.

Jafar: ¿Confias plenamente en ella Sim?

Sinbad: Es mi hija Jafar, no hay ola que ella no pueda conquistar_ dice con un tono de orgullo mientras mira fijamente hacia el océano.

En las afueras de Sindria donde las olas chocan contra las rocas que rodean la ciudad se encuentra un joven de cabellera morada con una lanza en su mano derecha lista para atacar. Una especie de serpiente marina roja con 4 cuernos emergido del mar lanzándose contra la joven, esta con un rápido movimiento la esquivo y salto para aterrizar en la cabeza de la creatura y clavo su lanza en la cabeza del reptil logrando que este cayera muerto en las costas de Sindria.

Lo logro ¡Hinami lo logro! Gritaban los habitantes de Sindria que habían observado la escena, aplaudían y gritaban a la joven heredera del país.

Hinami es nada más ni menos que la legítima hija de Sinbad. El rey la tuvo con una joven princesa de tierras lejanas pero no se enteró de ella hasta que la princesa murió de una grave enfermedad y una carta le llego días después de que acababa de terminar la batalla contra Al Thamen. En ese entonces Hinami tenía apenas dos años y el rey la acogió y llevo a vivir consigo a Sindia, desde ese entonces han transcurrido 13 años.

Sinbad: Por Dios Hinami no le diste oportunidad a esa criatura.

Hinami: ¡Padre!_ Emocionada corre a lanzarse contra el rey en un tierno abrazo.

Sinbad se agacha quedando a la altura de su hija para hablarle mientras acaricia su cabeza: Pronto cumplirás 15 Hinami ya sabes lo que significa.

Hinami: Lo se padre_ pronuncia en un tono de tristeza bajando la cabeza.

Sinbad: Lo siento pero ya debes asumir tus responsabilidades como princesa.

La joven princesa solo asiente la cabeza para retirase al castillo a seguir con sus oficios pero antes es interrumpida por la mano derecha del rey.

Jafar: ¡Hinami esfuérzate!_ Grita Jafar a lo lejos mientras la joven se retira al castillo, ella solo se voltea para darle una dulce sonrisa y seguir retomar su rumbo.

Gracias Jafar piensa para sí misma Hinami. Desde que llego al castillo siempre cuido de ella sabe aunque sean unas palabras devolverle el ánimo en momentos difíciles y que momentos los que estaba pasando con la idea de que pronto tendría que contraer matrimonio.

En las oficinas del rey…

Jafar: ¿Entonces Hinami deberá aceptar alguna de las propuestas de matrimonio?

Sinbad: jajajaja ¿De verdad crees que dejare que mi hija de case con un cualquiera y se la lleve lejos de mí?

Jafar: Ya se me hacía muy raro de ti verte tan tranquilo sobre el tema, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sinbad: Veras la solución es muy simple mi estimado Jafar. Si alguien desea la mano de mi hija deberá enfrentarse en un torneo contra los generales de Sindria ¿Acaso no soy un genio?_ Comenta el pelimorado con un tono de arrogancia mientras sonríe con los brazos cruzados.

Jafar: Mientras no aparezcan conquistadores de calabozos todo me parece muy bien_contesta con una expresión bastante calmada.

En otra parte del palacio…

Hinami: No seas malo Sharrkan

Con ambas manos sujetas a su espada la joven heredera se encontraba acorralada contra la pared bloqueando el ataque de su maestro.

Sharrkan: Lo siento preciosa pero tendras que aprender por las malas

Hinami: Mjm

Con la poca fuerza empujo lo que pudo a su sensei y se impulsó contra la pared para dar un vueltegato en el aire y acabar atrás de Sharrkan apuntando su espada contra el cuello.

Sharrkan: No está nada mal. Bueno es todo por hoy.

Hinami: ¿Por qué me haces esto?_ Suspiro cayendo de rodillas contra el piso. Su cuerpo ya no daba más después de varias horas de arduo entrenamiento con el mejor espadachín de Sindria.

Sharrkan: No planeaba ser duro contigo hoy pero empezaste como una fiera el combate no podía quedarme atrás.

Hinami: Lo siento he estado algo tensa tenía que liberar presión.

Sharrkan: No te disculpes se por lo que estás pasando yo me pondría igual. Pero sabes deberías de confiar en tu padre según se no te entregara tan fácil.

Hinami: ¿Deberás? ¿Qué escuchaste?

Sharrkan: Pronto lo sabrás_ Con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia se esfumo del lugar dejando a una joven pensativa.

Maldito Sharrkan pensó para sí misma la joven pelimorada mientras se dirigía a sus aposentos a darse un merecido baño. De por si la idea de contraer matrimonio la tenía horrorizada ahora el descubrir los planes de su padre la volverías loca. Bueno tal vez el agua caliente alivie sus penas.

Knock Knock sono la puerta de la alcoba de Hinami quien se encontraba distraída en el balcón observando el oceano mientras peinaba su cabello que se encontraba suelto (generalmente lo mantiene trenzado a excepción de uno mechones que caen sobre su rostro).

Hinami: Pase

Jafar: Hinami soy yo, Jafar

Hinami: Lo sé_ dijo voltenado a verlo dedicándole una sonrisa

Jafar: Quería saber si estás bien. Sharrkan comento que andabas algo alterada hoy

Hanami: ¿Debería de estar bien Jafar?_ dijo abrazandolo escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho.

Jafar: Princesa yo…

Se quedó paralizado unos segundos ante el abrazo de hanami. No era que molestara pero tenerla tan cerca despertaba en los sentimientos que no podía permitirse. Pero tuvo que ceder y poco a poco correspondió al abrazo apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella.

Jafar: Perdóname Hanami no he estado para ti estos días

Hanami: No quiero casarme Jafar. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, lugares que ver y sobre todo quiero enamorarme y no estar atada a alguien por tontos arreglos políticos.

Jafar: Lo se Hanami, te prometo que no te entregare a nadie. Puedes confiar en mi.

Esas palabras por parte del peliblanco lo habían comprometido a algo que iba más allá de su posición en la política pero ya no importaba protegería a su princesa a toda costa.


	2. Chapter 2

La princesa de Sindria

Capítulo 2. Nace un pretendiente

Los preparativos para el cumpleaños de la princesa se estaban llevando a cabo y las invitaciones eran enviadas a todos lados especialmente a las naciones aliadas a Sindria.

Mientras tanto…

Un joven de cabellera blanca se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro frente a la habitación de Hiromi .

_¿Que has hecho idiota?

Se maldecía recordando su promesa la noche anterior antes de dejar a la princesa recostada en su alcoba. Esta se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y no tuvo oportunidad de aclarar sus palabras. Sin más opciones la llevo a su cama y se retiró, bueno claro que tuvo más opciones pensó para sí pero no eran lo apropiado en ese momento.

_Rayos ¿Qué le digo? Princesa lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por usted… no pensara que soy un cobarde y no le importo pero tampoco puedo mantener mi promesa para luego decepcionarla… ¿Decepcionarla?... ¡Maldición! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

_ Jafar ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijo una sonrojada pelimorada que acababa de salir de su habitación con su cabello trenzado, el top azul de hombros caídos que acostumbra usar, un pantalón negro pegado con sus botas negras adornadas con unas joyas doradas, también en las rodillas y dos cintas que se sostenían de ambos lados sobre su cadera y muslos

_ Hinami yo… pues… respecto a lo de anoche…

_ Perdóname Jafar no estaba muy bien anoche te puse mucho peso encima no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.

_ ¡Claro que no Hinami!_ aclaro con voz recia mientras tomaba las manos de ella_Sé que va más allá de mi autoridad pero aun así quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que este a mi disposición para apoyarte porque me importas mucho

Un minuto…maldición la volví a cagar pensó con miedo imaginando todos los escenarios posibles. Distraídos en sus pensamientos con una joven sonrojada a la par suya fue sorprendido de repente por nada más ni nada menos que Hinahoho que no era primera vez que lo sorprendía en una situación incómoda con la princesa.

Vaya pero que conmovedora escena ¿Qué crees que haces Jafar?_ Dijo en todo pícaro el hombre de colosal tamaño golpeando con su codo a Jafar para molestarlo.

_ No es lo que crees yo…Fue detenido por Hinahoho que lo llevo arrastrado para la oficina del rey con la excusa de que Sinbad lo necesitaba.

_ Hasta pronto princesa_ exclamo el gigante despidiéndose con una sonrisa con el peliblanco a cuestas.

_Eso fue oportuno_ Pensó para si la pelimorada soltando un leve suspiro. No era la primera vez que acababa en una situación incómoda con el vasallo de su padre, claro para ella es más que eso, era... Siempre había sido su mejor amigo pensó.

* * *

Mientras en el Imperio Kou los hermanos Ren se hayan distraídos en el desayuno discutiendo algunos asuntos políticos cuando llego el mensajero con una pequeña carta de bordes dorados, bastante simple pero elegante.

_Es de Síndria_ Comento la princesa Kougyoku con un leve tono de emoción al mirar la carta llamando la atención de los demás en la habitación para luego abrirla y leer su contenido en voz alta.

"El rey de Sindria se complace en invitarlos a la familia Ren al cumpleaños número XV de la princesa Hinami para presentarla ante los reunos la próxima luna llena".

_¿Estamos invitados?_ Comento un sorprendido Kouha

_Si, al parecer será una gran fiesta_ Agrego Koumei mientras trataba de tranquilizar a una muy emocionada Kougyoku a quien le brillaban los ojos de pensar en visitar Sindria nuevamente para claro ver a esa persona especial

_Al fin tendremos la oportunidad de conocer a la princesa_ término por agregar un pensativo Kouen mientras llevaba un sorbo de té a su boca. Realmente él ya había conocido a la princesa recordó.

Flash Back…

Kouen se encontraba caminando por los mercados de Balbbad matando un poco el tiempo. Acababa de terminar una junta para implementar unas nuevas medidas en el comercio del país pero ahora se encontraba completamente aburrido divagando su vista en los puestos del lugar. Realmente el mercado había vuelto a la vida con las personas alegres de un lado a otro vendiendo y comprando un sinfín de productos.

Después de comprar unos cuantos caramelos propios del lugar se decidió por regresar al castillo cuando llamo su atención la voz de unos jóvenes en pleno pleito y dirigió su atención a ello. Si, eran alrededor de 4 muchachos molestando a uno de estatura menos que se encontraba tirado en el piso. Parecía que se estaban aprovechando del de menor estatura así que decidió acercarse a escuchar mejor.

_Enano si quieres estar con nosotros tienes que obedecer todo lo que digamos_Dijo quien parecía el líder del grupo

_Lo siento pero no pienso robar_respondio el pequeño

_Quien te crees para contradecirme solo eres un debilucho sin amigos_ Añadió el líder levantado el pequeño mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de la camisa

_¡Dejame!_ Grito el otro mientras otro joven de la pandilla estaba por lanzarle un puño a la cara

Kouen estaba por parar eso cuando una cabellera morada se atravezo rápidamente frente a el.

_¡Detente!_ exclamo una bella joven de cabellera morada trenzada con ojos dorados y unas ropas un poco extravagantes que había corrido a detener el golpe tomando la mano del muchacho.

Se notaba que ella tenía fuerza ya que el joven no se podía liberar del agarre

_¿Qué crees que haces niña tonta?_ dijo otro del grupo lanzándose encima de la joven pero ella lo esquivo dejando que este callera al piso

Vamos todos contra ella gritaron a unísono y dos la tomaron de sus brazos uno de cada lado, otro la tomo por detrás y el último se fue por delante para golpearla pero ella movió sus brazos para meter un codazo a quienes la sostenían de los brazos y ya libre lanzo una patada al de adelante y luego uso la propia fuerza de quien la sostenía por atrás para que este cayera dejando así a los 4 muchachos tirados.

_Gracias_ le dijo el joven que estaba siendo abusado por los otros

_No hay de que, solo no permitas que te hagan de menos todos tenemos una luz que nos hace brillar entre las otras solo debes buscarla_comento la joven heredera con una sontisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del muchacho.

_¡Sí!_ Respondio con los ojos iluminados y con una reverencia se retiró del lugar.

_¿Tu quien te crees que eres?_ Intervinieron al unísono los demás muchachos mientras se ponían te pie.

_¿Yo? Solo soy la princesa de Sindria, hija del conquistador de los siete mares, una de los 9 generales de Sindria y conquistadora de un calabazo, yo soy la princesa Hinami ¿Algún problema con eso?_ Dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada apuntando hacia el líder de la banda.

Los muchachos quedaron estáticos y al cabo de unos segundos salieron corriendo a toda prisa conscientes de que no saldrían victoriosos si se enfrentaban a ella.

_¡Hinami!_ Se escucharon los gritos de un joven canche que llegaba corriendo hasta la pelimorada.

_Perdon Alibaba me distraje

_Claro te distrajiste una simple disculpa no bastara ¡te estuve buscando por todas partes! Reclamo el príncipe de Balbbad

_Jajaja ¿Qué te parece si invito la cena?

_Disculpa aceptada_ dijo sonriendo

La sonrisa alegre de la princesa desapareció al llevar su mano al cuello

_No puede ser ¿Dónde está dijo?_ dijo viendo a todos lados como si algo se le hubiera perdido

_¿Que paso?_ Pregunto Alibaba

_No está el collar de mi madre lo tenía puesto hace un rato

_¿Qué? Descuida lo voy a encontrar

Mientras el mayor de los hermanos Ren observaba la escena con fascinación

_Así que la princesa de Sindria

Comento para si mismo el pelirrojo y viendo un collar de plata en el suelo se inclinó para recogerlo

_Creo que esto es tuyo_ Dijo Kouen dirigiéndose a Hinami mientras extendía si mano con el aclamado collar de plata

_Gra…Gracias_ cometo con dificulta la pelimorada que se había quedado pasmada ante la figura de aquel gran hombre de cabellera roja que había sido su salvador

_Ten más cuidado la próxima

Y en señal de despido beso la mano de Hinami y antes susurro unas cosas a su oído retirándose con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

_Hinami el… el es koeun Ren el príncipe del Imperio Kou_ Añadio un asustado Alibaba

_Así que Kouen Ren_ Comento la princesa llevando sus manos a sus mejías que se encontraban con un leve tono rosado mientras recordaba las palabras que le susurró al oído…Nos volveremos a ver princesa.

* * *

Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo espero les guste. Por favor comenten y gracias por tu review Blue Kirito jajaja acertaste en algo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Mi mayor tesoro

Todavía recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer. Se encontraba en una tarde normal respondiendo algunas cartas en su oficina junto a su peliblanco favorito cuando de repente toma una pequeña carta con el sello de Esdra, un dragón enrollado en una espada, que llamo su atención en la pila de papeles urgentes. Después de unos segundos pensativos se dispuso a abrir el sobre para averiguar de qué trataba.

_¡Sin! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Dijo asustado Jafar al ver que su amigo se encontraba paralizado con una carta en sus manos.

Poniéndose de pie el peliblanco tomo la carta para averiguar que había petrificado a su rey.

"Estimado Rey de Sindria,

Por este medio el reino de Esdra le informa que la madre de su hija, la princesa Celeste ha fallecido de una terrible enfermedad. Con la muerte de la princesa no hay mayor motivo que nos ate a cuidar del bebe. Por eso mismo le pedimos que se haga responsable de su hija.

Att: El rey de Esdra"

_¡Sinbad! ¡Maldito mujeriego! _Dijo exaltado Jafar viendo con enojo a su todavía paralizado amigo.

_No es posible ¿Cómo no me entere antes de esto?_ dijo al fin reaccionando el pelimorado con las manos en la cabeza

_Sin tranquilízate tenemos que ir primero a aclarar bien la situación tal vez es otro malentendido

_¡Sí! Eso ha de ser

_Sin Esperame

Nuevamente con una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro Sinbad se fue de prisa con Yamuraiha a pedirle ser teletransportado claro después de una larga explicación que no fue sorpresa para la joven bruja. Después de un par de minutos se encontraba junto a Yamuraiha y Jafar en las afueras del castillo de Esdra.

El castillo era una enorme fortaleza con tres torres, todo cubierto por bloques de roca y unos acabados de mármol en forma de dragon, dándole un toque elegante pero imponente a la edificación.

Ya frente a las puertas del lugar se animaron a tocar donde los atendió un alto guardia del castillo que no tardo en reconocer de quien se trataba y dirigió al grupo al interior del castillo para una audiencia con el rey.

_Sinbad rey de Sindria o mejor dicho el rey maldito que dejo embarazada a mi hija de una niiña bastarda_ dijo el rey levantándose de su trono no más vio a Sinbad hacer presencia en la sala. Se trataba de un hombre alto y mayor, de ojos marron con barba y cabello blanco largo, llevaba una armadura con el escudo de Esdra y varios adornos y piezas bañadas en oro que fueron incrustadas en la armadura.

_Su alteza lamento su pérdida pero discúlpeme creo que debe de haber un mal entendido

_Oh no Sinbad está bien claro de quien es la niña. Nació a los nueve meses después de tu visita al castillo Sinbad

_Eso no puede ser posible yo nunca…

Varias imágenes y fragmentos de esa noche en Esdra llegaron a la mente del rey. Claro se había pegado una tremenda borrachera y además coqueteaba con la hija del rey y una cosa llevo a la otra.

_Un momento la princesa contrajo matrimonio días después ¿Cómo sabe que es mío él bebe?_ Exclamo el pelimorado al salir de sus pensamientos.

_Creeme no hay duda de que es tuya y porfavor llévatela de una vez y no molestes mas_ Dijo con una mirada seria el rey indicándole a su guardia que los llevara a donde estaba la niña.

El guardia llamo un carruaje para llevarlos a una pequeña aldea en la ciudad.

_Sin ¿Qué fue todo eso?_ Pregunto un preocupado Jafar

_Si paso algo con la princesa esa noche Jafar pero tampoco creo que él bebe sea mio. Ella contrajo matrimonio días después asi que podría ser de otro.

_No pareciera que fuera de su esposo él bebe más por cómo se refirió a ella el rey

_Hm no me sorprende las personas de aca son muy elitistas respecto a las relaciones sanguíneas. Una hija ilegítima sería una vergüenza grande para el reino.

_Eso explica porque la tienen en un lugar como este_ termino de agregar la hechicera

El vehículo se estaciono frente a una pequeña y humilde casa de madera. Y allí se quedó dándole su tiempo a los pasajeros para resolver las cosas. El guardia les había explicado que después de la muerte de la princesa la niña había estado viviendo allí siendo atendida de vez en cuando por alguno de los sirvientes del palacio que le habían guardado cariño.

Sinbad se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la casa quedándose parado unos segundos reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. De verdad casarse jamás estuvo en sus planes y menos tener una hija.

_Vamos Sin tienes que hacerte responsable de tus acciones _dijo Jafar acercándose a su rey mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del rey en señal de apoyo

_Lo se Jafar pero ¿Y si no soy buen padre? ¿Y si me odia? Ya tengo un país entero que cuidar y ahora una hija es demasiado aun para mi.

_Recuerda que no estás solo Sinbad _comento el peliblanco regalándole su mejor sonrisa

Tragando seco el rey de los mares se armó de valor para abrir la puerta y vaya sorpresa, se encontró con una pequeña niña sola en la casa. Estaba oscuro pero aun asi la niña estaba feliz y sonreía jugando en un charco de agua. Era hermosa la niña con una cabellera morada y unos ojos amarillos como el oro igual a los de él.

De repente la niña noto la presencia de ellos y asustada se escondió en un rincón con los ojos llorosos.

_No me tengas miedo yo soy tu padre_ Dijo Sinbad agachándose y extendiéndole sus brazos a la pequeña con una bella sonrisa como solo él sabe darlas.

Ella se quedó viéndolos y al cabo de un rato sonrió y medio caminando se acercó a los brazos de aquel sujeto. El solo la cargo abrazándola con un gran cariño recordándole al amor que le transmitía esa mujer, claro su madre.

Quitándose la manta que lo cubría, Sinbad envolvió a la pequeña en ella para llevarla segura en sus brazos segura y que entrara en calor.

_¿Cómo se llama? _pregunto sinbad volteando a ver al guardia

_La princesa solia decirle Hinami

_ ¿Hinami?_ Exclamo sorprendido abriendo más sus ojos

_La princesa no pudo elegir un nombre más apropiado para ella ya que Hinami significa grande como el mar_ Dijo Yamuraiha acercándose a ver a la pequeña

_Tienes razón _agrego Jafar igualmente acercándose a la bebe para acabar con su curiosidad

_Mi pequeña Hinami _Dijo Sinbad viendo con ojos de amor y ternura a la pequeña que sostenía en sus manos. De todos los tesoros que había conquistado este era el más grande de todos, que le había traído una alegría a su corazón que el desconocía.

* * *

Hola a todos! Disculpen lo tarde pero el trabajo me ha tenido ocupada. Espero les guste y como siempre espero comentarios.

Gracias Blue Kirito jajaja típico de Kouen y descuida el pequeño Aladdin no tarda en salir.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. La princesa perdida

En Sindria había bulla y alegría por doquier, las personas corrían de un lado a otro y el pueblo se regocijaba ante la gran fiesta que estaba por venir con invitados de todas partes. Las mujeres preparaban sus mejores trajes mientras los hombres decoraban las calles de la ciudad. A lo lejos varios barcos se asomaban.

¡Princesa! Gritaba Jafar por todas partes en busca de la susodicha cuando le llamo a atención ver a Pisti y Yamuraiha corriendo hacia el balcón.

_¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?_ pregunto el peliblanco hacia las dos chicas que suspiraban por los pretendientes de la princesa

_¿Que nos es obvio? Apreciamos la vista_ dijo la pequeña jinete the Artemira

_Si una hermosa vista_ Agrego la maga recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos

_Amm claro chicas_ dijo poco interesado Jafar

_No seas aguafiestas Jafar también vienen varias mujeres hermosas_ Agrego Pisti golpeando con su codo a Jafar

_Gracias Pisti pero por ahora… ¡Maldición_ termino por decir el lacayo del rey

Varios príncipes se encontraban en el vestíbulo del palacio armando alboroto contra los guardias exigiendo ver a la princesa y entre ellos las rivalidades empezaron a salir a flote.

_No pierdan el tiempo yo seré quien gane el corazón de la princesa

_Escuche que es una belleza entre las bellezas

_Nadie sabe más de mujeres que nosotros

_Nadie posee mis encantos

_La princesa jamás se fijara en alguien como ustedes

Y así los pretendientes se atacaban entre si armando cada vez más bullicio llegando a colmar la paciencia de cierto peliblanco que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados antes tales comentarios.

_¿De verdad creen que ella se fijara en personas como ustedes?_ Dijo haciendo presencia Jafar en la escena

_ ¿Quién eres tú?_ Dijo Horus, un chico alto peliblanco de piel morena con ojos verdes. Cargaba unas vestiduras parecidas a las de Sharrkan solo que como más decoración y el cabello atado en una cola alta con un mecho afuera que estaba trenzado.

_Soy Jafar la mano derecha del rey y les pido que se guarden sus comentarios respecto a la princesa

_Disculpa pero ¿Nos estas insultando?_ Comento Horus desenvainado su espada

_Solo estoy diciendo lo que es cierto_ Dijo Jafar tomando posición con sus cuchillas y su expresión de asesino resurgió

_Ya verás maldito_ Con rapidez Horus alzo su espada para atacar a Jafar

De repente la espada de Horus fue bloqueada por otra espada, todos alrededor se quedaron callados. Hinami había aparecido de repente bloqueando con su espada el ataque de Horus.

_Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados Jafar_ Dijo Hinami volteando a ver a su peliblanco favorito

_Lo siento mi princesa_ Ya calmado Jafar retiro sus cuchillas

_Por favor todos guarden sus armas_ termino por agregar Hinami y dedicándole una sonrisa a su oponente logro que el bajara su espada

Caminando elegantemente alrededor de todos la princesa de Sindria logro captar la atención de todos y se colocó en medio para poder hablar.

_Señores, lo sé muy bien, solo uno podrá ser mi esposo y deberán luchar para ello pero acaso ¿No hay un tiempo para cada cosa? Por eso mismo les digo dejemos las rivalidares para después y compartamos porque estamos de fiesta ya después habrá un tiempo para las peleas pero ahorita deseo con todo mi corazón que podamos convivir dejando nuestras diferencias a un lado ¿Estan conmigo?_ termino por decir con los brazos extendidos en señal de invitación a seguirla.

_¡Si princesa!_ Gritaron todos entusiasmados y conquistados a la vez por las palabras y encantos de la hija del rey.

_Mientras tanto Sophia muestrasles sus habitaciones a nuestros invitados_ Dijo Hinami a una sirvienta que se encontraba con ella esperando sus órdenes.

_Si mi señora_ dijo Sophia llevándose consigo a los invitados.

_Por Dios Jafar ¿Enserio pretendías matar a príncipes y herederos de otras naciones?

_Lo siento princesa es que yo…

_No digas mas ¿Me buscabas?

_Tu padre quiere ver y llego esta carta de Imuchakk

_¿Enserio? Gracias Jafar

Emocionada con el sobre en manos Hinami corrió hacia la oficina de su padre. Corrio por los pasillos saltando y agachándose para evitar tropezarse con los sirvientes que llevaban cosas para la celebración. Entre tanto cruce y esquive termino topándose contra un pequeño peli azul.

_Auch lo siente yo no… ¡Aladdin! ¡Alibaba!

_Hinami al fin te encontramos_ Dijo un lastimado Aladdin que se encontraba en el suelo sobando su cabeza

_Deberias tener cuidado Hinami ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

_Lo siento Aladdin y Alibaba pero pero mi padre me ha llamado y he recibido esta del abuelo

¡¿Abuelo!? Dijeron al unisono Aladdin y Alibaba al ver la carta proveniente de Imuchakk

_jajaja no es mi abuelo realmente pero verán desde ese dia…

Mientras los tres caminaban hacia la oficina del rey Hinami narraba la historia de su primera visita a Imuchakk

En el mar la flota de Sindria se dirigía a embarcar a Imuchakk, Sinbad debía resolver unos asuntos con Ramemoto acerca del comercio y claro presentar a su hija. Ya había pasado un año desde que la llevo consigo a Sindria y la noticia corrió por todos lados y varios aliados suyos han querido conocerla.

_Papa, papa ¿Qué es eso?

_ Ese es Imuchakk una región inexplorada en los extremos norte y claro el primero lugar que tu padre visito

_¿De allí viene el tio Hinahoho?

_Asi es Hinami de allí viene

La pequeña Hinami se encontraba en la punto del barco portando un saco y gorro de piel blanco, junto a su padre con su padre, disfrutando el paisaje llena de curiosidad por las nuevas tierras que conocía. Para Simbad era un placer llevar a su hija a conocer el mundo y mostrarle todo lo que ha descubierto. No era la primera vez que la sacaba de viaje.

_Bueno es la última carga Sim_ Dijo Jafar que se había ocupado de descargar el barco con todos los suplementos que habían traido para suplir a la tripulación.

_Bueno vamos de una vez no quiero hacer esperar a Ramemoto mas

_Espera Sim ¿Y Hinami?

_¿Que no estaba contigo?

_¡Maldición Sim, es tercera vez que la pierdes!

Con toda la ira del mundo Jafar lanzo mil maldición hacia su rey regañandolo por su irresponsabilidad

_Lo se Jafar pero no lograremos nada si me sigues regañando_ Dijo Simbad sobando su cabeza con una gran gota deslizándose en su frente

_¿Y cómo piensas encontrarla? Imuchakk es enorme podría estar en cualquier parte

_Descuida lo haremos no por nada soy el conquistador de los 7 mares

* * *

Bueno espero les guste este capitulo y tratare de no tardarme mucho en el próximo. Bluekirito como siempre gracias por tus comentarios y al fin se hizo realidad tu sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Un mensaje inesperado

_¡Mejor dicho el irresponsable de los 7 mares!

_Calmate Jafar de nuevo no vale la pena que pierdas el tiempo con tus regaños

_Ya veras Sim, no mas encontremos a Hinami arreglo cuentas contigo

La cara del rey se tenso y su expresión de susto se hizo notable antes las amenzas de su mano derecha. Ya habia metido la pata otras veces y los castigos de Jafar no eran algo que recordara con alegría.

Mientras en las afueras de la fortaleza del rey una pequeña niña se encontraba jugando en la nieve saltando sobre unas grandes pizadas.

_¿tu quién eres? dijo haciendo presencia un hombre de edad avanzada

La pequeña pelimorada se asusto y corrio a esconderse detras de un arbol y el anciono solo se acerco mas currioso para descubrir la identidad de la pequeña infante. Ella solo se hizo mas para atras.

_Ya se_ dijo orgulloso y saliendo corriendo

_¿Donde esta?_ Se pregunta la pequeña Hinami saliendo de su escondite

De repente aparece Ramemoto sujetando dos ramas contra su cabeza y junto con caras graciosas imitaba los sonidos de un alce. La princesa no pudo evitar echarse a reir cayendo al suelo.

Las horas habian pasado y la flota de Sindria no tenia señales de la princesa por lo que el rey decidio ir a disculparse con el lidero de los Imuchakk y pedir ayuda para buscar a su hija.

Entrando al palacio Sinbad se llevo una buena sorpresa al ver a Ramemoto sentado en su trono jugando con una niña sentada en sus piernas, la escena era simplemente conmovedora.

_Veo que ya se han conocido_ dijo el pelimorado acercandose a los dos

_¡Papá!_ dijo contenta Hinami extendiendo sus brazos para ser sujetada por su padre

_ya armaste suficiente escandalo Hinami ahora papa debe hablar cosas importantes con Ramemoto

_¿Podre jugar despues con abuelito?

El rostro de los dos reyes se enternecio ante la respuesta de la niña. Desde ese día Ramemoto acogió a Hinami como si fuera su nieta.

* * *

_Ya veo, conque asi es como paso_ dijo enternecido el pequeño peliazul

_Desde entonces el abuelo siempre me escribe para mi cumpleaños

_¿Y Sinbad de que te quiere hablar?_ agrego el canche conquistador de calabozos

_Seguramente tiene algo que ver con mi cumpleaños hemos tenido que ver bastantes asuntos diplomaticos

_Si has estado ocupada Hinami pero se que aun asi tienes tiempo para nosotros especialmente esta noche

_Por dios Alibaba acabas de llegar y ya quieres mal influenciarme

_No es como que mi presencia sea necesaria Hinami

_Eso no lo puedes negar_ acaba diciendo Aladdin antes de que los tres terminaran riendo a carcajadas

Ya en la oficina de Sinbad...

Un preocupado rey se encontraba en su oficina junto con una pila de cartas de distintos reinos, todas tratando de un mismo tema en particular

_Hinami no tengo el deseo de casarte pero tampoco puedo quedar mal con mis aliados y me estoy quedando sin escusas para las invitaciones que te ofrecen

_papa yo...

_Sin peros, ya estas en edad de aceptar tus responsabilidades e ir a dar la cara por ti misma

_Lo se pero nunca me he sentido cómoda con la situación y no se como responder

_No te pido que vayas a comprometerte, sólo aceptar por educación las invitaciones que te hacen. Si mal no lo recuerdo tu querías conocer nuevo lugares

_La situación es muy diferente

_Pero no por ello es un impedimento ¡Ya esta decidido! la otra semana Sharkkan te acompañara a visitar los distintos reinos

_¡Papá!

_¿Qué? Sharkkan ira contigo ya esta decidido

_Bueno ya no me queda de otro_ dijo la futura heredera haciendo puchero con los brazos cruzados

_No te pongas asi conmigo Hinami

_Mejor me voy antes de que me enfade mas

Deteniedola a unos pasos de salir de la habitación el rey añadió

_han vuelto a escribir, esta carta llego ayer_ Dijo extendiendo el pequeño sobre

Los ojos de Hinami se abrieron de par en par y con una expresión de disgusto tomo el sobre saliendo apresurada del lugar.

_Te han estado buscando

Dijo acercandose el pequeño magi a la princesa que se encontraba recostada en el techo de la torre mas alta del castillo.

_¿Cómo se atreven?

Aladdin levanto una seja extrañado por el comentario de su amiga y tomo lugar a su lado

_¿Que quieres decir con eso Hinami?

_Me han vuelto a escribir de Esdra

_Entiendo ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

_No, por hoy no solomante quiero distraerme un rato

_Con eso no hay problema_ dijo aladdin con esa tierna sonrisa que lo caracteriza

En las afueras de Sindria se escuchaba la musica alegre y movida propia del lugar y las calles estan iluminadas con faroles. La multidad canta, baila y toma alegremente, entre ellos un peculir grupo de personas se les une a la diversión.

Mientra en el castillo el lacayo del rey recorria los pasillos en busca de su princesa. No la habia visto desde que salio de la oficina de su padre y al enterarse el motivo de reunion no le sorprendio que no haya mostrado señales de vida desde entonces. Simplemente deseaba poder encontrarla y estar alli para ella pero parecia que eso no iba a ser posible ya que no podia encontrarla.

_Sin ¿No has sabido de Hinami?_ Pregunto curioso Jafar entrando al comedor donde se encontraba su rey

_¿Hinami? ¿Acaso no salio con alibaba y los demas hoy?

_¿Cómo que salio?

Sin espererar una respuesta el atormentado peli blanco salio en búsqueda de la susodicha.

* * *

Bueno al fin pude actualizar la historia. Ya poco a poco estoy dando a conocer el pasado de Hinami y quiero dedicarme los próximos capítulos a desarrollar mas la relaciones de Hinami con Jafar. Espero les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. Un corazón roto

Parece que al fin había dado con el paradero de la princesa pero todavia no la encontraba. Solo se habia topado con un Alibbaba borracho en una esquina lamentandose y como siempre Sharrkan y Aladdin rodeados de voluminosas mujeres.

Maldición ¿Donde estara? se repetia contantemente para si mismo recordando asustado las ultimas veces que Hinami salio de fiesta y regreso borracha al castillo. Simbad no le preocupa pues no tenia mucho que reclamarle a Hinami siendo él el mal ejemplo a seguir. Lo que realmente lo preocupaba era lo impulsiva que se volvia pues la última vez golpeando a una de las senadoras de Artemira que habias estado conqueteando con él.

Un gran alboroto llamo su atención. Era la voz de varios hombres aclamando a la muchacha pelimorada que se encontraba baildando sobre una mesa con una botella de alcohol en su mano derecha. Su rostro no se mostraba por el velo que la cubria del mismo tono azul que sus vestiduras decoradas de metales que sonaban al compas de sus movimientos.

_No me engañas princesa_ dijo un molesto Jafar que había ido a tomar a la muchacha por la muñeca para llevarla fuera del lugar.

_¿A donde crees que la llevas insecto? Comentó uno de los presentes que observaba el baile de Hinami

_No es de tu incumbencia_ respondio Jafar con su mirada de asesino

El hombre del bar de un golpe mando a volar a Jafar a una esquina y este se levanto listo para atacar cuando de repente su princesa, quien habia completado todo, tomo al sujeto del cuello y de un puño lo tiro al suelo.

_No lo lastimes idiota_ Grito la muy borracha princesa antes de caer inconciente al suelo

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se iba adaptando a la luz. Se encontrana en cargada en brazos de su vasallo favorito.

_Bueno princesa hemos llegado_ Dijo Jafar mientras la colocaba con cuidado en la cama de su cuarto.

_Jafar yo...

_No digas nada entiendo que estes frustrada pero hablaremos de eso luego

_No quiero_ exclamo ella abrazandolo fuertemente cuando el se dio la vuelta_ ¿Qué acaso no vez que te quiero? Deseo estar contigo y con nadie más y por eso no deseo casarme

_Lo dejaremos para otro dia_ Con una expresión serie y la voz ronca se solto bruscamente de sus brazos y se retiro del lugar dejando una confundida y lastimada princesa

Al día siguiente...

Ya eran mas de las 12 y no habia rastro de su princesa. Generalmente cuando ella terminaba borracha la encontraba al día siguiente desayunando lo que sería comida para 3 soldados. Finalmente la diviso y corrio al pasillo pasa saludarla pero lo único que recibio fue una mirada de odio seguido de una cachetada.

_¿Qúe fué eso?_ Se pregunto Jafar perplejo

_Es que eres un gran idiota_ Comento Alibaba quien sorprendio al peliblanco por atras

_¿De que hablar?

_¡Que te confezo sus sentimientos y la rechazaste!

* * *

Hola a todos disculpen lo tarde pero al menos ya pude subir otro capítulo. Gracias por lo comentarios y respecto al nombre de Hinami ella no nacio en Sindria asi que perfectamente puede poseer un nombre Japones, además si he cuidado que tengan coherencia como con el nuevo personaje que introduje llamado Horus. Es un nombre de un dios egipcio que le queda perfecto ya que viene de Heliohapt.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

_Estupido Jafar_ murmuraba para la princesa joven que se encuentra en el balcón de su alcoba con la mirada perdida en las olas del mar. Todavia recordaba esa noche ¿Habra exagerado con enojarse? Claro que si, después de todo estaba ebria pero el no tenia porque reaccionar tan fríamente. Ya se habían vuelto a hablar levemente pero no lograba apartar la idea de que su corazón estaba listo para entregarse pero al parecer el de él no.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

_¿Por qué tan pensativa? _ Dijo un sonriente Simbad

_¿Por qué tan contento papá?

_¿Contento? debería estar preocupado mi hija ya esta mas vieja con canas y arrugas

_¡Papá!

_Es broma preciosa, hoy estas radiante_dijo el cariñoso rey extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a su hija

_Te quiero papá_ respondio Hinami envuelta por ese cálido abrazo

Así se mantuvo un rato padre e hija disfrutando el momento. Con tanto movimiento en el castillo no ha tenido tiempo de compartir los dos y esos pequeños instantes eras preciados para los dos.

_Es tu dia Hinami quiero que hoy lo goces_ Dijo Simbad abriendo mas la puerta que se da cuenta de lo que se muestra a todos los generales y algunos sirvientes del palacio y amigos sercanos.

Todos estaban ahi. Pisti cargaba varias flores a la vez con la ayuda de Spartos, Alibaba, y Sharrkan sostenian un letrero de "Feliz cumpleños princesa", Hinahoho cargaba un gran pastel mientras que Morgiana unas cajas de regalo al igual que Jafar y Drakon junto con Masrur se encontrabán con gorros y sopladores de fiesta.

_¡Chicos! _ Con una gran sonrisa la pequeña princesa corrió a abrazar a todos.

_No todos los días cumples 15 años pequeña Hinami_ Dijo Hinahoho agachandose para que Hinami pudiera soplar las velas mientras todos cantaban

_Las he recogido esta mañana para ti_ Dijo Pisti quien se acercaba con Spartos a entregar el gran ramo de flores

_Son muy bellas_ contesto Hinami colocando el ramo en una jarra que tiene en su habitación a lo que Yamuraiha se encargó de regarlas

_Dijeron que seria de tu agrado_ Comento Morgiana entregando las cajas que tenía en brazos

Los ojos de Hinami se abrieron al ver qué contenía las cajas. Era un conjunto de una falda roja estilo arabe con fichas que colgaban en los bordes, un camino hacia el juego con este junto y algunos prendedores para el cabello con jazmines.

_Es hermoso_ comento ante el obsequio

Uno a uno los guardianes junto a Sinban se retiraron del lugar. Solo quedo un peliblanco en el balcón esperando en un silencio para que todos se retiren mientras una distraída princesa ignoraba su presencia.

* * *

Las calles de Sindria se encuentran llenas de personas de todos los reinos y el imperio Kou no era la excepción. Kougyoku ya se había adelantado para hacer una visita previa a la princesa dejando a sus 3 hermanos a la deriva en el castillo. No era la primera vez que Kouen estaba en el castillo. Ignorando los comentarios de sus dos hermanos pensaba si tendría la suerte de toparse con la princesa aunque desconocía la razón de su deseo.

* * *

_¡Sigues aquí! _ Exclamó la joven princesa que se sorprendió al volver a entrar en su habitación después de despedir al último guardián.

_Olvidas que soy bueno escondiendo mi presencia

_Demasiado bueno para mi agrado Jafar_ bufó enojada Hinami dándose la vuelta para retirarse

_No me hagas esto Hinami. Apenas me has dirigido la palabra estos días_ Reclamo él peliblanco tomándola de la muñeca

_¿Qué quieres Jafar?

_Jamás quise lastimarte sino solamente prefería tocar el tema cuando no te encontrarás bajo los efectos del alcohol

_Ya no importa Jafar creo que ya se la respuesta

_¡No lo sabes! es más complicado de lo que...

_¡No lo es Jafar! Si me disculpas algunos príncipes esperan por mi

Somatando la puerta fuertemente una muy enojada princesa salio de su habitación.

_Aghh ¿Por qué es tan testaruda?_ grito para si Jafar golpeando su puño contra la pared. La amaba pero se encontraba frustrado por no encontrar el momento para hablarle, para decirle cuanto la quería pero que Sim era su mejor amigo y ¿Quien era el para arrebatarle lo más preciado que tenía? Conocía claramente lo celoso que era el rey con su hija y la confianza que tenía puesta en él de que no permitiría que ningún hombre se acercará a Hinami. Sim sólo había respondido las cartas por formalidad pero no tenía planeado entregarle a Hinami a nadie ¿Cómo podría traicionarlo él?

* * *

_Le he traido los más finos perfumes elaborados exclusivamente en mis tierras para usted princesa...

Assh ¿Cuando terminarán? pensaba para si Hinami. Llevaba ya 1 hora atendiendo a los principes que llegaban a felicitarla por su cumpleaños y llevarle algun presente. Se encontraba desesperada y todavía no podía quitarse ese amargo sabor de la boca. ¿Acaso ninguno de los presentes tenía algo interesante que decir o ofrecer? Parece que sus ruegos fueron escuchados cuando escucho el disturbio de dos hombres que se peleaban entre la multitud.

_Vaya vaya te vuelvo a encontrar armando alboroto principe Horus

_Lo siento mi princesa si he armado escándalo pero me preocupa el valioso tiempo que pierde con estas personas que no son dignas de usted

_Aquí el único que le indino eres tu_ exclamo otro de los presentes

_Eso lo determinaré yo. Para mi todos son valiosos invitados_ Dijo Hinami levantando la voz para calmar a los presentes

Tal vez pueda distraerme un poco pensó algo maliciosa la joven princesa y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro desenvaino su espada y se dirigió a los principes _No deseo que mis invitados peleen ¿Por qué mejor no pelean conmigo y yo determinaré quien es digno y quien no?

_Disculpe si la ofendo su alteza pero soy un caballero y no peleo con mujeres

_¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder contra una mujer Horus?

_Veo que no me deja opción princesa tendré que satisfacer su deseo, sólo espero que no sea una mala perdedora

_Ya veremos

Tomando la iniciativa Hinami dió el primer golpe iniciando el choque constante entre las espadas. Horus era fuerte pero su técnica muy símple. Esperando el momento Hinami se hizo de lado dejando que su oponente caiga por su propio impulso y coloco su pie sobre su espalda para evitar que se levantará. Dos de los presentes se llenaron de confianza y corrieron a atacarla pero ella salto usando los hombres de uno con respaldo y cayo del otro lado para poder patearlo y que callera al piso y al otro espero que llegara y esquivando los ataques lo golpeo en el estomago con el mango de su espada y con su mano libre acertó otro golpe en la cara. Los 3 principes se hallaban tirados en el suelo.

_¿Alguien más? pregunto Hinami volteando a ver a los espectadores

_Dudo que alguno de esos bastardos sea un digno oponente para usted. Si le parece yo puedo pelear con usted.

Sorprendida la joven pelimorada volteo para ver a la persona que le dirigía la palabra

_Príncipe Kouen me soprende encontrarlo por aquí


End file.
